


How We Dance [Cover Art]

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Category: Doctor Who, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dancing and Singing, Digital Art, Doctor/Companion Friendship, Fluff and Humor, Happy, Musical Instruments, This Had to Happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has finally found a companion who enjoys making noise as much as he does!</p>
            </blockquote>





	How We Dance [Cover Art]

 


End file.
